To the Newsies
by HolesNewsiesFreak
Summary: two newsie lovers, Blaze and Shadow find theirselves in an unusual situation
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know I haven't done anything in a while and I should work on Spin like Tops, but I wrote this whole story down already.

I don't own any of the characters other than Blaze and Shadow.

The upstairs of the house was quiet with people sleeping, but downstairs were two teenage girls having a sleepover.

The two girls were very different from each other, Emma, or Blaze, being always too happy for her own good. Meanwhile, Roxy, or Shadow, was always quiet and barely ever talked to people other than Blaze.

The two of them were just finished watching their favorite movie Newsies.

"Ohhhh!!! I have to show you the bonus features now!" Blaze squealed, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay chill out." Shadow smirked at her friend.

Blaze picked the remote up and went to the bonus features on the DVD. They went to the next page, and Blaze noticed something she didn't see before, titled 'How to Become a Newsie'.

"Hmm, I didn't see the last one before." Blaze wondered aloud.

Shadow looked curious now, "Well then press it, I wanna see what it does."

"Ok" Blaze shrugged, and pressed the enter button on the remote. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and both girls felt like they were falling.

"Oof!" They landed face first on what looked like a dirt road. They sat up and noticed they weren't wearing their normal clothes anymore, they were wearing newsie clothes.

Hmmm I wonder what's gonna happen next chapter, I would type it now but I would miss my bus so I have got to go right now. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Omg (oh my gosh) I'm srry (sorry) I haven't posted anything in a while (cause you're lazy) Hey! (You know it's true)… okay fine (hah I win!) well technically you are just a part of me, and- (okay on with the chapter) No wait I'm not done y-

Ch.2 We're in Newsies!!!

The two girls rolled over with groans and sit up. When they opened their eyes, they were no longer in Blaze's basement. Blaze looked around suspiciously.

"Where are we, 'cause it looks really familiar."

Shadow nodded her head and adds "Yeah, and what's with the clothes?" Blaze looked down at herself for the first time, and noticed their drastic change in clothing.

"Holy… were in newsie clothes! And," She looked around "this is the Sante Fe scene!" Shadow stared at her, "Are you sure?" Blaze nodded at her friend, and suddenly she frowned.

"Do you - do you hear music?" Blaze listened carefully, and just like Shadow had said, she could hear music.

As the music got closer, Blaze recognized it, and her green eyes went wide. "Jack is coming, right now."

They ran and hid behind a couple of barrels, and watched as Jack danced. When he left, the girls came out. Blaze laughed and said "I wonder if all of the guys are that hot in real life." Shadow smirked. "Oh, and by 'all of the guys', you mean Spot right?"

Blaze scowled at her. "Hey you wanna see Race just as much as I wanna see Spot." Shadow rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on let's go already." They both turned, and headed the way that Jack went.

* * *

They're gonna meet the Newsies next ch. I'll update as soon as I can, I have a lot of projects lately, so yeah…..

I'm gonna give a short description of what they look like since, I'm too lazy to put it in the story and I don't want to look for pics of random ppl (no last names, I know.) :

Blaze/Emma

15 years old

Green eyes

Red hair with blond highlights

Fav. Character- Spot Conlon

Likes many sports, always happy, a little boy-crazy

Shadow/Roxy

15 years old

Brown eyes

Black hair with red highlights

Fav. Character- Racetrack

Very un-social, only friends with Blaze, doesn't talk much

I hope they aren't _**that **_Mary-Sueish. Heh heh hopefully, I will overcome my lazyness and get the next chapter up. Also, I think I might give up on my other story Spin like Tops, but if you don't want me to then just tell me.

Ohh preview of my new story: "You boys are causing too much trouble here, so I hereby sentence all 6 of you to Camp Green Lake, a facility where troubled youths are sent to build character." The 6 boys just glanced at each other. "You won't need any of your things, so you can head there right now." 6 big guards led the teenage boys to the big yellow school bus, and with that Jack, Spot, Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush and Skittery were sent away from their lives as newsies to Camp Green Lake, Texas.

Ok, if you are not a fan of holes _**and**_ newsies then don't read it.

Bye ;)


End file.
